How my life was changed
by Majin Candy
Summary: I'm a perfectly normal saiyan. My boyfriend is Raditz, But when he dies, I learn something completely new about myself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz. I wish.

Chaper 1:

Julie's POV

Everything happens for a reason. I guess . Before I get sidetracked, let me tell you straight up. I'm a saiyan. I have a boyfriend. Raditz. I remember when we met, about 3 years ago. He's 2 years older than me and my under command and best friend, Ginger. We were about 15 and he was 17. He had pitch black eyes, long rockstar hair, the cutest smile, and to me HOT HOT HOT. Of course we were young then. I thought every boy i came across was hot. But then I about died when he winked at me. Ginger nudged me and started teasing me about true love and all that. When we had free time he would come to my house and hang out with me and Ginger. Then the day came when he asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Since you like me and akk that, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend. Because i really care about you." He says, kissing my forehead.

"How could I not? Your so sweet to me, and you actually care about me. Of course I would." I said, trying not to squeal of all my happiness. I was calm on the outside, but on the inside i was jumping up and down and screaming, "HECK YEAH!" So we were in a relationship until the day came he went on a purging mission to earth. One little problem I had with that. He never came back. I knew he was dead. I was actually listening to everything when he landed. It seems his first encounter was a huan. I died laughing when he said the human only had a power level of 5. He killed the human no sweat and began his search for Kakarot, the whole reason he came to earth. He made another encounter not with Kakarrot but a 'Green Man' which sounded a lot like a Namekian to me. After threatning the Namek and sparing him (which i pouted at because it would have been funny), he found Kakarot. After what seemed like an arguement between him and Kakarot, he caught my full attention when he said the words "I'm taking your son."

I listened closely to his every movement now because i know he started a fight. And once he started taunting Kakarot and the Namek, I realized the fight was going on. However, Raditz did not escape the battle triumphantly this time. His breathing got raspy and his voice got weak. After a silence i realized that my Raditz died. I cried for the first time in my life, Ginger by my side. I din't eat or sleep that night. I replayed his last conversation in my head.

"On earth we have something called the dragonballs. When you collect all seven you can wish for whatever you want, and that includes bringing the dead back to life-" Hold it! There was still a chance I could go back to earth and save Raditz. I just have to get my hands on those dragonballs.

What'cha think? R&R, and remember throw your skittles at random people! Peace! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You get the idea. I dont own dbz. Even though i really really want to.

Lady-Ravenhawk: Thanks. I still love you girl.

Lonewolf425: YOU ARE AWESOME!

SonPanssj4: Thanks. Well in that case here is some more! *Throws bag of skittles at you*

Guest 1:If you keep reading you'll find out.

Chapter 2

Julie POV

We glanced back at the crowd. We are now going to Earth. I gave a salute, Ginger doing the same.

"Julie, I have to ask. Once we get there are we going to kill everyone?" Ginger asks. She's excited.

"Not at first. First we'll find the Dragonballs, revive Raditz, and then destroy the earth. Everyone's happy." I say with a smirk. We climbed into the pods and we took off into space, in a year we will land on Earth. The sleeping gas takes affect and I fall into a deep sleep.

Raditz POV

A bright light woke me up. It was a stone path with yellow cloudson either side with a building with a sign that said Check in station. Whoa, WHAT?! I look above my head to see that i have a HALO?! Oh God, i died! I jolted upwards, still trying to grasp the fact i'm dead, and bump into the one and only Kakarot

"What the heck?! Why am i here?!" I demanded, even though I already knew I was dead.

"Um, we died. Piccolo killed us with Special Beam Cannon. I guess this is heaven." Kakarot answered. There was a long line waiting to get into the check in station. Once we finally got in there, I realized that we were being sent to heaven, hell,etc. There was huge red person telling the people, or spirits, or souls, whatever you call them, where to go. We finally got to the desk.

"Name?" He asked

"Son Raditz." I said.

"Raditz, your condemned to he-" he was interrupted green man, only this time he was...old. I never liked old people.

"King Yemma, sorry for interrupting you, but Raditz can't go to hell." He said.

"Kami, explain."

"King Yemma, Raditz must go on Snake way with his brother to recieve King Kai's training. They must defeat the 4 saiyans coming to earth." Kamiexplained. I glanced at King Yemma, who wasn't impressed. But i was shcoked. 4 saiyans... what did he mean?

"Kami...what do you mean? Who are the 4 saiyans coming to earth?" I demanded.

Kami chuckled. "Well, the saiyans are both male and female, the males are prince Vegeta and his under command, Nappa. But if i tell you who the females are, you may be hesitant in defeating them."

I was dumbfounded. I don't care who they are, i would beat them to no end!

"Kami, I don't care who they are! The least you could do is tell me!" I said, getting mad he would leave it a mystery.

"Fine. Raditz, the females are your sweetheart, Julie, and her undercommand Ginger.

Finally done!Please Review, follow,and favorite. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviewers: **

**SonPanssj4: This one. I will introduce you later on.**

**Lady-Ravenhawk: Thank you! Here it is! **

**Guest 1: Maybe...maybe not... Who knows? You'll have to keep reading.**

**3picDragonball: OMGOMGOMG!(insert crazy fangirl moment here) UMUMUMUM... thank you! Ok, sorry about that, but I am a fan of you! I can't believe you like this stuff... ok. I'll just take your advice!**

**Lonewolf425: Great! Because you will find out now!**

**Letus the saiyan: Yeah...*sigh* I wish he was real though...sorry, but school is evil.**

**ArcticFoxDemon: Aw, I wanted you to guess! That's ok, you'll find out in this chapter. **

**Darth's Daughter: Thanks! And yes, my cliffhangers are evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Chapter 3

(Raditz pov)

I was really shocked. I might have thought I was shocked before, but this was unreal.

"Now I see why you didn't want to tell me...I don't want to hurt her or her friend. But obviously if I don't do anything, she can get stronger. Who knows, maybe we can convince her to be on our side without a fight!"I said. But, people can change.

"Now, listen you two. Your going to have to travel down snake way to get to King Kai's planet and receive his training." Kami continued. Well, if that was all we have to do, then we better train hard. Vegeta and Nappa were the strongest pair back on planet Vegetasai. And it was going to take a lot of training if I wanted to defeat them. Now, I'm not necessarily worried about Julie or Ginger. I'm stronger than them, so their not too much of a threat as Vegeta or Nappa. But she can get stronger... so I have to get as strong as possible.

"Thanks Kami. Let's go Raditz, we better get there fast." Kakarot said to me.

"Right." I responded.

"Hey King Yemma, which way is snake way?"Kakarot asked.

"Its right over there." King Yemma said, pointing behing his desk. Kakarot gave a small nod and started running, me on his tail.

We finally got to the beginning of snake way, I was about ready to kill someone because the little guy on the golf cart WOULD NOT SHUT UP!

"Now, I would have you know that only one other person made it to the end of snake way."

"Who?" Kakarot asked. I'm barely paying attention. I want my girl back.

"The only person that made it to the end of snake way is Kni Kai himself. Personally I wouln't care if you fell off the edge of snake way."He said, mumbling the last part. Me and Kakarot were both VERY we have to hurry and get there as soon as possible to train. But I need to do something first.

"WELL THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO KNOW! SINCE YOU PLAN TO HAVE ME KILLED OR SENT TO HELL OR WHATEVER, I HAVE A GIRL BACK AT HOME WHO WILL NOT HESITATE TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU! SO I WOULD WATCH WHAT I SAY! But enough of that, I'll punish you myself." I said, smirking wickidly. I grabbed his neck and chucked him over the edge of snake way. He was never heard from again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry for the very, very long wait on this, so let's get reviews over and done with!**

**To all of everyone who reviewed:**

**Lady Eruanna of Mirkwood: He did not kill Kakarot. He killed that other dude. Whatever his name is I DUNNO!XD**

**3picDragonBall: Well thanks! heh, this is a long chapter. well, when i wrote it on my phone it was long.**

**Nechi Son: Yeah I love making people laugh. I was near tears when i wrote that myself. **

**VegetaPrinceOfSaiyans: Glad you think that.**

**Darth's Daugher: Yeah, trying to kee everyone in as much character as possible! I think it's good, for a 13 year old anyways.**

**Minipichu: I know, right?! XD hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Dragonangel: Well yeah, but Lady-Ravenhawk was the one to inspire me. She used English names instead of Japanese. But then they were all humans. And you really think I'll discontinue? Not a chance my friend! XD**

**Lady Ravenhawk: Sorry, you kinda lost me on the keep updating part. XD **

**Now, for the actual chapter, that you waited so long for. Give it up for me! ...*Chirp Chirp* Ok, give it up for the fans! * crowd goes insane***

Chapter 4

(Raditz POV)

Kakarot was watching, with the most funniest look on his face, as if he was shocked or something. "Raditz, why would you do that?!"

I smirked. "He said he didn't care if I went to hell or not. So, he ended up with the exact fate."

"Sad."

"Indeed. Now let's tackle this road and get to Kai's planet!" I said, flying over the road. Kakarot could not keep up so i grabbed his ankle and flew.

-3 days later-

Dear sweet mother of Kami, how long is this road?! I ran out of ki so i kept running, but it looks like we're not making progress at all! I need some food, dammit. Kakarot notices a house...thing... in the middle of snake way. Instinct told me to keep going, but Kakarot and my stomach were telling me to go in there and get some food. I trusted my instincts.

"But Raditz, we might get food in there!" Kakarot whined like a baby. Food. Just thinking about it...

-2 hours later-

(Normal POV)

Princess Snake was shocked at the amount of food Goku and Raditz were consuming. What WERE they, bottomless pits?! Geez, even in her other form, she didn't eat THAT much. She noticed they stopped suddenly and got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked in her best innocent girl voice as she could. Which worked.

"I have to get back on Snake Way." Raditz said, being quick with his words.

"Yeah, the whole world is in danger again, so we have to hurry." Goku said.

"W-Wait! Don't you want to stay a little longer? I'm sure Julie can wait!" She then covered her mouth as she realized her mistake. Raditz's eyes became from calm to fiery in less than a second. She just smirked and started laughing. Then she morphed.

(Raditz's POV)

I knew this was a bad idea. I knew this was a setup. I knew to trust my instinct. Word of advice: When your instincts and stomach is screaming, always, _always,_ trust your instincts. She probably wanted to kill me or something. Since i was already dead, i couldn't die again.

"What do you mean. Julie can wait?! And since when do you know about her?! Since you know about her, you must know about Kakarot's family too!" I yelled. Then she morphed. INTO A GIANT SNAKE! i KNEW there was something wrong with that woman! She lunged at us, but we dodged her with ease. I thought we could send her to hell through the clouds, so, knowing she would chase me, we flew out of her house, and she chased us, with Kakarot on my tail. No, he was literally holding on to my tail and it HURT! I ignored the pain and flew around snake way umtil she finally got tired and fell thorugh the clouds. I landed back on Snake Way, and when i did the weirdest thing happened. _Congratulations Raditz. You managed to defeat Princess Snake. But that's only the beginning. You'll find King Kai's training very difficult, so you must do your best and be careful if you want to live._ It was a female voice. The blood rushed to my face. I know that voice... Julie.


End file.
